


Empty

by Feli_X



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Acceptance, Afterlife, Anger, Assisted Suicide, Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, Fire, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mostly RK900's POV, Self-Immolation, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feli_X/pseuds/Feli_X
Summary: The memories contained within these walls are bittersweet because there will never be another made. No more curling up with his human at two in the morning watching television. No more kisses on his neck as he drifts into stasis. No more complaints about his healthy cooking...what help had it done anyways.





	1. Empty

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance, had this inside and had to get it out.  
> (No relation to any of my other works)

Connor swallows hard, sitting on the couch. The house is quiet except the occasional car that passes by and each time Connor looks at the door, waiting... he should be here soon. His fingers trace along wood and glass, thoughts a million miles away. _How far away is he..._

Connor knows his physical form is 38.7 miles away by car... but that's not him... that's what is left of him, much like Connors previous units. They're empty. So is Hank. The real him is far away... Unreachable, untouchable, eternal. 

There's the sound of another car passing and this time it stops, light flooding through curtains into the dimly lit room. There's no lights on but the setting sun casts an faint orange glow over everything Connor can see, a place he once considered home. It's not home anymore, not without Hank... Without Sumo. It's empty too.

The memories contained within these walls are bittersweet because there will never be another made. No more curling up with his human at two in the morning watching television. No more kisses on his neck as he drifts into stasis. No more complaints about his healthy cooking...what help had it done anyways. 

Hank was gone, stolen away from him... it's not fair. They should have had more time left together. Connor refuses to look at the frame in his hands... he knows the picture well but he can't bring himself to look. He'll see Hank, hair tied back and grinning like an idiot, arms slung round Connors shoulders and Sumo... he remembers having to bribe him with treats to stay still. A brief smile barely makes its way onto the androids face before the harsh reality sets in again.

The front door opens and Nines steps through, LED yellow, much like himself. He slips out of his jacket, folding it on the floor before walking over to sit beside him, couch cushions tilting down toward him. 

"Thank you" Connor whispers, it's hard to speak but he already hates himself for what he's asked of his friend... the least he can do is show gratitude. When Connor asked Nines for help he had refused at first, in desperation he'd grabbed Nines arm and forced his emotions down their link. Nines eyes had gone wide, LED red and snatched his hand back. It was an awful thing to do but Connor needed him to understand... he can't do this alone.

Nines forces a smile to him, Connor can tell it's forced because he mirrors the action back before gingerly taking Hanks jacket from the armrest. Connor holds it to his chest and lays down, resting his head on Nines leg. He holds Hank's jacket to his face, inhaling deeply and everything is Hank. His chest feels like its going to burst and shatter to pieces... that would be ok.

Connor feels Nines hand come to rest on the back of his head and exhales into the fabric. They sit there for while, Connor's not sure how long... but he's infinitely grateful for Nines patience. He doesn't question him... try to persuade him to go a different route. He's just there for him, he doesn't deserve such a friend. 

He takes a steadying breath before placing the frame down on the floor and Connor reaches underneath his shirt. His holographic skin retreats to the touch and he can feel the ridge of his thirium pump regulator. It takes a few seconds to gather up the courage but after a simple twist and slide it's removed from it's slot. Connor places it next to the frame and instead clutches Hanks jacket to his chest, burying his face in it. Coupled with Nines large hand resting in his hair can almost _almost_ believe Hank's there beside him now. 

The red timer is taking up his vision and he swipes it away, he turns off everything, diagnostics, the date, the time and closes his eyes, he doesn't want to know when it will happen. Connor murmurs another soft "Thank you" into the fabric and the hand in Connors hair brushes across his scalp. He let's himself believe. _Hank..._

Connor doesn't know what will happen... where he will go, or if he'll go anywhere at all but the possibility - no matter how small - that he could see Hanks face again, hold his hand and feel the bristles of his beard puts his mind at ease.

Programs start shutting down one after another but Connor is calm _it's ok_ the fabric in front of his face is saturated with saline but then even that process is disrupted. Movement, breathing, thoughts... everything but one remains and Connor refuses to let it go, it _will_ be there with him to the end. Hanks face, smiling at him in the snow and the warm puff of air that escapes his lips...

_I love you...I miss you... I'll find you...I promise.. I'll...I..."_

~~~

Nines feels Connors body go slack, head tilting forward as the whirring of machinery inside RK800 ceases to function. He tightens the hand in Connors hair, staring at the wall, jaw tight and cheeks wet. His stress levels are dangerously high and Nines can feel his hands trembling. 

He can't look down _he can't_ he can't see Connors LED empty, void of color and life. More saline drips from Nine's eyes but he doesn't move. He's not sure how long he's sat there, the sun falls behind the horizon and Nines is sitting in the pitch black of night. A call appears in front of his vision 

_GAVIN CALLING_  
_ACCEPT / DECLINE_

Nines doesn't want to answer, he doesn't even know if his processors can translate speech into the call right now but he chooses accept and his partners voice echoes through his mind, tired and lighthearted.

_"Hey you asshole... been waiting all night. You know I can't sleep unless you're here. What's going on?"_

Nines attempts to make sense of his thoughts but all that exits his end of the call is garbled mess. 

_Please... Gavin ... Connor... Help... LED... Gone... Help... Friend... Death... Alone... Help_

He can hear Gavins voice again but Nines can't make sense of the words. He manages to share his location before ending the call, his processors can't handle this... what will he do when Gavin is gone... who will be there for him. He's felt the pain, the utterly crushing grief of losing your reason for existence... Nines just wants Gavin there in his arms. He's not even sure if he'll ever let go... 

Nines tenderly lifts Connors head, blinking back moisture as he carefully lays his friend back down on the cushions and when Gavin arrives Nines holds onto him, warm alive and perfect. He promises himself to make every moment of his human's life count, every day, every minute, every second. Till the sands of time stop and then so will he.


	2. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin had arranged for cremation upon death. So here he stands, 23:51 at night, messenger bag weighed down with all six point three pounds left of his beloved partner inside. It's amazing how much of the human body is made up of water. Water that's drenching his clothes from the sky as Nines waits for the lights to turn green. He crosses and continues to his destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was only meant to be one chapter but things changed

After Connor had permanently shut himself down, Nines had to bear through the anger of those who cared for his friend. They accused him. Demanded explanations as to why he allowed such a thing to happen. _Why didn't you stop him? Why didn't you warn anyone? Did you not care?_ ...Of course he cared, but how could Nines begin to explain the pure and utter anguish he had experienced first hand through Connor's link. How could he say no to keeping his friend company through their last moments...

Even as humans and androids alike had blamed Nines for Connor's suicide, Gavin stood by him. Never doubted, never judged and never asked why. He'd held Nines as he grieved the lose of his friend that night, tears soaked through his human's shirt till there was no more liquid left to spill. 

Connor had requested to be buried beside his human and when the request was denied Nines had taken matters into his own hands. He'd retrieved Connor's body from the storage facility, his friend's skin deactivated and took him to where his human lay in the ground. Nines' had dug into the dirt beside and didn't stop till he was below the Lieutenant's coffin. He'd continued beneath it, careful and respectful till there was room enough for his friend. 

Nines earned himself two years in and out of the courts for his violation of hallowed grounds. He'd strategically placed Connor's body so he could not be removed without disturbing Hank Anderson's coffin. It worked, his friend remained beside his human and Nines eventually won his case, opening the door for other androids to be buried alongside their loved ones. 

That hadn't been Nines' plan though, his human had arranged for cremation upon death. So here he stands, 23:51 at night, messenger bag weighed down with all six point three pounds left of his beloved partner inside. It's amazing how much of the human body is made up of water. Water that's drenching his clothes from the sky as Nines waits for the lights to turn green. He crosses and continues to his destination.

Nines - like his partner - never had any preconceptions of an afterlife. Unlike Connor had for Lieutenant Anderson, he does not believe Gavin is waiting for him somewhere. Heaven, afterlife, reincarnation... It makes little sense. Nines knows where his human is, beside him contained in a plastic bag. His chest aches to think someone with as much life and energy as his lover could now fit in such a small space.

They'd spent many years together and Nines made good on his promise. They made so many memories, vacationed across the world. Gavin had shared his bucket list with him, or rather as he affectionately called it his 'fuck it list'. There had been many activities and countries written down and when Nines was made aware of this, he insisted they go. Nines hadn't cared much for the places they visited... Except perhaps the pyramids, it was amazing how humans had managed to create such structures with nothing but ingenuity and brute strength. 

What he cared about was Gavin fulfilling his dreams. Nines didn't want him to regret anything when time ran out for them and made sure to check every single item off his partner's list. It made for an exciting life and in his later years Gavin constantly thanked him for it. They'd often spend days reminiscing of their travels. Nines just remembered his human's smiles, the moments Gavin would forget his facade and show genuine joy for his foreign surroundings. 

He remembers the decades spent with his human, every moment perfect and sweet, even the arguments were just another form of their passion. Nines remembers the nights spent together inside one another, every beautiful moment, sensation and sound shared with his beloved human. Of course as the years wore on the drive for such acts disappeared and Nines merely disabled his own, content to simply spend the rest of their time in one another's company. 

He never grew tired of his human, even in old age Gavin was fast on his come backs. Nines was always impressed by his creative insults and idle threats, they never failed to amuse. He wishes he could hear one more...

Nines stops, the lump in his throat returning and he berates himself. He'd promised he wouldn't wish for such impossible things, it hurts too much. He can embrace the past but the future is void of anything Nines holds care for. Saline mixes into the rain water running down his cheeks and he throws a fist into the lone wall bordering the street from the park. It cracks, as does his fingers. 

He grunts at the pain, shivering and inspects his hand. It's badly damaged and pain is shooting up the metal nerves of his arm. Nines rolls up his sleeve to expose the plastic of his elbow joint before detaching it, letting his forearm fall into the mucky waters flooding the pavement. He doesn't need it. He continues walking. 

Unlike Connor who had been overwhelmed by grief, Nines has found himself consumed with white hot rage since his humans demise. If death took physical form Nines would torture it, make them suffer in every conceivable way for taking his human. He'd make them scream and plead for mercy until they felt the physical pain of how Nines felt inside. 

When Gavin had passed away in his sleep, Nines had felt his whole world be ripped away from under his feet. The emotions shared between him and Connor didn't touch upon the true onslaught of anguish he'd felt in that moment. He'd wanted to vomit, scream and break every object in reach but he could merely bring himself to kneel by his lover's bed, refusing to let go of his cold hand as he cried. 

He's cried several times in his life but the removal of Gavin from his existence broke him, he'd sobbed into the covers, desperately trying to think of some impossible way to bring him back. By the time Nines could bring himself to call for the coroner, he had cut himself off from the world and promised not to wish for anything again. A promise he had broken this evening. 

Nines had made a few friends over the years, they could never come close to Gavin, Connor or even Hank Anderson but they were friends none the less. They attempted to comfort him, tried to help him through the grieving process but Nines had turned his back on them. He ignored their calls and knocks on Gavin's door. He didn't leave the house for days, he stood in the corner with his head against the wall, watching the paint brighten with sunlight and fade into black when night fell over. He was planning... Same as his friend all those years ago. The rage burning inside so deep, twisting at his bio-components and the grief that was drowning him in molten lead. He'd made his choice.

He ducks underneath a bridge from the rain and continues up towards the river till he's by the water's edge. Still covered by the bridge, far from anyone, Nines opens his messenger bag. Grey ashes in a plastic packet sit at the bottom and his chest hurts. He places his hand on them and allows himself to be swallowed by grief one last time. 

Nines presses his back against a concrete column supporting the roof above and slumps down, holding the bag against his chest with his remaining arm. What he wouldn't give to feel Gavin's arms round him, warm and perfect. He pushes his face into the fabric, shoulders shaking as he cries again. Now that's two times he's broken his promise. 

The tears slowly stop again and Nines looks out over the river. From here, across the water and by magnifying his vision, he can see the spot Gavin proposed. It'd been a total disaster. Gavin had been so flustered in getting the ring out he'd nearly dropped it down a drain. Nines had caught it before it could do so of course, but left them in a bit of an awkward moment in which Nines had to give the ring back in order for Gavin to propose. Nines laughs softly, chest still aching. Nothing was ever simple with his human.

Both he and Gavin agreed to have a simple ceremony, private, with a few friends as witness. Arriving home their usual rough bedroom activities were forgotten for the night as they consummated their marriage. He'd had wanted Gavin inside him, he wanted to give his human everything and take all Gavin had for him return. Hands entwined the whole night and smooth metal of their wedding bands against the other. 

Nines looks down at his missing arm, glad to have left their bands at the house. There was a creaky board in their living room and Nines had put their rings in a metal box before stashing it beneath the loose floorboard. He didn't want to bring them here... Honestly he doesn't want to be here either, but with his plans it's too dangerous for their neighbors for all to end there. Nines wanted to do this at home, surrounded by everything they had built together.

Instead he's sat in the cold, sodden wet from the rain and alone... But at least no one else will be put at risk. He pulls off the bag and sits it in his lap. Well... Perhaps he's not entirely alone. Nines begins the slow process of undoing his shirt buttons with one hand before deactivating his skin, and places his lovers remains inside of his chest cavity, reactivating the seal. He throws the bag out to the water and holds an arm round himself. 

He's debating whether to keep his pain sensors online. Part of him wants to leave them on, wants to feel every second of what would surely be complete and utter agony, the other part wants him to be able to be able to drift away with memories of his lover... He disables it. 

Nines pulls in a deep breath and reaches up to completely deactivate his skin, white leaking through as he pulls himself free of his drenched clothes. They'll only be yet another hindrance to him. He presses a hand against his plastic chest and closes his eyes. Light flickers through his eyelids and Nines begins bringing up memories of Gavin. He fills his entire vision with them. Vacations, their wedding, work, evenings, television, sleeping, the park. Waking up beside him, watching him eat, being insulted, making love, something rougher, heated arguments. He wants everything and it's a beautiful cacophony of their passion and love over the years drowning out the crackle of flames surrounding him. 

They'll be one, together for as long as possible. His lovers ashes infused into Nines' plastic shell, he'll melt and even if they're removed him from this place, they will always be forged into one. His fingers sink through the softening plastic of his shell and Nines pushes them into the ashes of his lover inside. 

Nines keeps his eyes closed, swiping away system warnings informing him he's overheating. He knows that. The glass of his thirium pump regulator cracks and when he moves his hand to cover over it, metal rings against metal. He feels tired, his systems are shutting down and Nines focuses all his processing power to keep playing the memories. The boxes are closing down one by one and he assigns priority to just one. Above maintaining his data core, above keeping his thirium pump beating, above everything. 

Gavin smartly dressed in a suit and tie, hair its usual disheveled state, unshaven and cheeks warm as he says "I do". Nines keeps it playing on loop, the words, over and over again. The most perfect moment of perfect moments. 

He can feel himself wanting to slump forward but his back is stuck to the column and his head slowly tilts forward as programs cease to function. The words " _I do_ " echoes through his mind in the gathering darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one more chapter coming, I feel bad for these so I added a happy ending


	3. Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines has made peace with death but he struggles to accept the concept of an afterlife.

Nines had spent his entire existence believing there would be nothing after this world, nothing after Gavin. It made no logical sense, souls and the afterlife. They were just lies for humans to comfort themselves when it came to the inevitability of death. So when sound and light starts flooding in from the darkness Nines is taken aback.

He shields his eyes, wincing into the intense white before it drains away. Nines slowly lowers his hand to see the park he and Gavin would spend their lunch breaks in during their later years working at the DPD. 

"What...?"

Had the memories he was intent on playing through his last moments caused a glitch? Some phantom echo of times long past? Because Gavin is standing before him, young again. Forty three if Nines would guess, around the same time they were married and a glance at his finger confirms it. Nines looks down at his own, missing arm back in place and gold band snug round his finger. 

"How...?"

"Weird shit huh?" 

Nines flinches at the sound of his lover's voice, looking away. It's been decades since he's heard it so crystal clear and the time spent without it all only makes hearing it worse. The form he supposes would be his lover starts walking forward and Nines shakes his head. He'll be gone soon, melted and fused with his human forever... _this_ is an illusion. Conjured up by burning, misfired circuits. 

The hand suddenly cupping his cheek feels real though, and it deepens the ache in his chest till it hurts to breathe. 

"This... Is not real." Nines chokes out around the lump in his throat, fists clenched. 

"I thought the same at first but... Whatever this place is, it's pretty fucking real."

Nines shakes his head, he wants to back away. This isn't Gavin... His human, his friend, his partner, his lover, his _husband_. It's just code, corrupted memories and binary. Nines remains silent, waiting for the flames to finally scorch their way through his data core. It shouldn't be long. 

"I been waiting here for.... shit I dunno, time goes weird here but I been waiting and you're not even gonna talk to me babe?"

This _thing_ does not get to call him that. Nines tucks his hand under this illusion's arm and pushes it away, stepping back. 

"You're not real." Nines accuses, saline brimming his eyes again. _This isn't fair_

 _It_ shrugs "Real as I'm gonna get" 

Nines checks his surroundings and looks behind him. There's no one else here. It's not like his memories. The streets are silent, not even the call of a bird or the steady thrum of traffic can be heard. 

"Nines, don't ignore me you asshole." Gavin laughs and the sound breaks Nines pump. 

"Stop..."

"Come on, it's not that hard to belie-"

" _I SAID STOP!_ " Nines yells, chest heaving and stabs a finger against the piece of corrupted code's chest. "This is a lie, it's fake, it's plastic melting into my wires and it's creating this... Abomination"

The not-Gavin laughs again "Fucking hell, abomination? That's a bit much isn't it Nines? I mean... This place is pretty fucking sweet. Thought you liked this spot, that's why I chose it"

Nines wants to tear his hair out. This shouldn't be happening. He should be dead. Blissfully ignorant and unaware, not stuck in a seemingly eternal battle with this figment of his imagination. _How long has Nines been here... He can't remember..._

"Hey" Hands grab at Nines face, turning him towards... It. "Are you even fucking listening to me? I should've just let him explain, he's better at this shit than me."

Nines pulls his head back out the phantom's grasp and pushes it's hands away. "What?"

"Well when you die you get stuck with someone you knew to-" The shadow motions his hand in a circle "-show you around kinda thing. Tina was waiting for me but Connor actually helped me accept this weird fucking place."

Nines is lost... and angry and confused and betrayed. "What are you... _no_. This isn't real. I'm not talking some shadow of the past my corrupted mind has created"

"Well, thank you very much fuckface, I wait around for you and you're gonna pretend like I'm not even here?" 

Nines makes a point to stare at a single blade of grass, ignoring the phantom code. _How long does it take to burn..._

" _Urgh_ Nines stop being so fucking stubborn for once. So there's shit after death! I wasn't expecting this either, you of all people would know that... Don't fucking stand there ignoring me..." The voice sighs "Shit... I suck at this...."

The blade of grass Nines has been intent on disappears, flawlessly flickering into carpet and he's sent reeling. If he could dream, he'd liken this to a nightmare. He's back home and _it's_ sitting on the couch, elbows on their knees as they attempt a pitiful explanation.

"Things work differently here. You just... _think_ things into existence, it's fucking weird. Though once this part's over I can't make you go anywhere anymore. There's a like... Pinch? Tingle? At the back of your head that's telling you someone wants you somewhere else and you choose to go or not go. It's an Invitation."

Nines blinks, that makes no sense. What illogical garbage his fried mind is spouting. He stares at the thing in silence.

The shadow groans and throws his hands up "I... I don't fucking know how to explain this shit Nines you just kinda... Get used to it."

Nines shakes his head and it feels like his insides are empty, the rage of loss fizzling out to be replaced by numbness. _Why is this happening..._

"Ok. Fuck it. I give up, let him explain"

Gavin thrusts a thumb toward the wall or... What had been a wall because Connor's standing there. Nines thinks he might vomit if capable and clasps a hand over his mouth. He hasn't seen his friend since Nines dragged him out to the cemetery and buried him beneath a coffin. This _IS_ a nightmare. 

"Nines?"

"No, no, no... no no no" Nines turns away and Connor's already there so he clenches his eyes shut. _This will end soon and it will all be over. It's like when human's dream, it seems longer than it actually is... Yes. It's just a glitch and this will be over and he'll finally be free of the torture._

"Nines, listen to me."

He shakes his head, but Nines still can't block out Connor's voice filling this quiet room. 

"I know this makes no sense, it's not logical... but many things make no sense in life, is it so strange for it to also apply in death? I've tried to understand what this place might be... another dimension, spiritual plane, a dreamscape perhaps. Honestly I do not know but whatever this may be, I can assure you it's real... Nines, please look at me. It's important"

He reluctantly opens his eyes and Connor is standing in front of him, Gavin still on the couch... No neither of these are them, they're just echoes of the past. 

"Notice anything different Nines?"

He frowns, looking across the house. It's not the way he left it before leaving to end it with Gavin but... There's nothing out of place either. He looks over the phantom of his lover then over the ghost of his friend and settles on the corner of his temple. No LED. 

Nines reaches up to his own... It's absent. The desperate need to see himself in a mirror presents itself and he's thrust into a room full of them, a seemingly never ending corridor and he gulps, looking at his reflection. No LED, cheeks tinged pink with stress and eyes bloodshot from holding back tears. 

"That's... not possible"

Up to this point Nines has only seen things that are memories. He's tried in the past to conjure up something new from his imagination and failed every time. Same as Connor, he was only able to imagine the golden outlines of pre and re constructions, nothing so detailed. How can he be seeing something he's never seen before?

"I thought the same when I realized mine was gone but... it's true."

Nines takes note for the first time that he can't run diagnostics. He'd disabled everything he could before igniting himself. He attempts to access the date, the time, his data core. Nothing. There's nothing _to_ run, just thoughts echoing in his mind.

He turns his head in the mirror and pulls at his lip. It stretches, something he couldn't do before. It was just a holographic projection across plastic. Nines can feel a pulse between his fingertips, and when his tongue touches to his digit, there's no oral analysis. He has to know. Nines bites down on the edge of his thumb, pain flares out but he doesn't stop till he tastes copper. He's genuinely afraid to look, and when Nines can bring himself to, he's leaking red from the wound. He can barley think.

"But... This doesn't make sense..."

The ... Maybe Connor speaks. "I know... I've been here a lot longer than you have and I still don't really understand this place but... It's real Nines. It really is. Please believe me."

He doesn't want to accept it, that something good could happen such as this. It's all so fallible. The image of his friend smiles over at him and the want to deny himself this falters.

"It's ok... This doesn't have to make sense. Just... Let yourself be. Hank said I should 'go with the flow'... It seems fairly appropriate with how time moves here." Connor sighs "Even if this is not real... Which I highly doubt since I've been here so long and experienced so many new things. Isn't having the opportunity to have happiness again worth it alone? I have Hank back... And you have Gavin... What more could we want? What is this if not heaven?"

Nines allows himself to entertain the possibility that this... Place, could be some form of afterlife. He looks around and realizes Gavin's gone and the now the very human feeling heart races in panic within his chest. 

"Where is... How do I-"

"Just think about it, focus on it, want it"

Nines closes his eyes and concentrates on Gavin, his lover, friend and world. When he open them he's back in their living room, Gavin on the couch. 

"So... how'd it go?"

Nines steps forward, sucking in a deep breath and notices for the first time cool air swirling down his throat and into his lungs. How could he imagine these feelings? These sensations? He's just not capable of such a thing. 

He hesitates, and his lover waits. Nines reaches out and holds Gavin's face, thumbs brushing over stubble and his heart almost bursts with joy.

"Shit, well at least _he_ got through to y-"

Nines silences him with a kiss, breathing heavily from his nose and it's real, so real. He surrenders. If this is an illusion then why waste it. Gavin's mouth parts and Nines deepens their kiss, slow and nostalgic of their consummation. His partner tilts his head back after a long indefinable moment and Nines leans in after him.

"Fuck I've missed that..."

"Yes" Is all Nines replies with before reasserting himself in his lovers mouth. It's been so long since they've kissed like this. Something he believed would never happen again and time surely does pass different in this strange place, it may have been minutes or days but when they part Gavin's lips are lightly swollen pink and Nines has taken seat beside him. 

"I missed you..."

Gavin nods, expression turning a mixture of concern and disbelief "I saw... You're such a fucking dramaqueen babe"

Nines sighs and presses a hand to his face. Wonderful. 

"You can view events from life from....here?"

"Only from people you were close to... fucking hell Nines you set fire to yourself... You're insane."

Nines actually gives a single dry huff of amusement at his actions. "It seemed appropriate" He had been full of burning hot rage, seemed only fitting to die in flames, melting into his lover.

Gavin snorts "Going all fucking Romeo and Juliet on me"

The rage and anguish long gone Nines simply sighs, ignoring when his cheeks flush. 

"Ah shit, you blush now."

Nines glares and wipes a hand over his face as if to erase the warmth from his skin. 

"Well, I hardly have control over my natural biological reactions as a ... human now do I?" It feels strange to refer to himself as one but the drying crimson blood on this thumb serves as proof. 

As he looks at the blood, Nines thinks about washing it off soon and is surprised when it seemingly soaks back into or evaporates off his thumb, leaving no wound or trace of it. _Fascinating..._

"Come on babe you can do better than that, I think you went on soft on me in my old age"

Perhaps he had... It was more difficult to mock his partner as the years went by, his lover growing more frail by the day. It's joyous to see Gavin in his youth again, full of energy and life and the bravado he'd come to love so very much.

"Why do you look younger now?"

Gavin shrugs "You choose, but it's more subconscious or whatever. I just am this way, don't tell me you aren't happy to have me back like this again babe"

Of course Nines is pleased to see his lover back in his youthful state. He'd never stopped loving Gavin, he was always the man Nines loved... but a young body brings virility and confidence, Something Nines was greatly fond of with his partner.

There's an itching in the back of his head, subtle but definitely present and he reaches round to scratch at the base of his skull. 

"Oh you too? Guess it's probably Connor then."

Nines remembers Gavin messily informing him of this being some form of Invitation and he stands up, closes his eyes. When he opens them again they're somewhere unknown. A playground and Connor's sitting on a bench waving them over. 

Nines takes his seat next to him with Gavin beside him and he notices Hank Anderson pushing a young child on a swing. 

Connor leans over with a smile "That's Cole, Hank's son... He's been here a long time. Longer than any of us."

Nines had forgotten for a moment that everyone here must have died at some point or another... The child is tragically young. 

Connor chuckles "I've never seen Hank so happy and Cole's so sweet. He _loves_ toys... sometimes Hank and I spend a while creating one. I didn't understand how at first but if you take your time - of which there's plenty - you can make anything here."

Nines doesn't speak but tries to wrap his mind about how such a thing could happen... this seemingly human brain is lacking in ability to do so, though he suspects even with his processors on full, he couldn't fathom such a place.

"Hey Nines, about time you got here!" The lieutenant shouts over and starts ushering the boy towards them, Nines' back tenses. He's never been fond of children, they tend to be...grabby and loud. Thankfully he doesn't seem to be the intended target and Cole is being hoisted up onto Connor's lap. 

"Say hi Cole, this is Nines"

The boy makes a face "That's a weird name."

Nines blinks, as an android it made sense but... He has no model number now. He likes his name though, Gavin gave it to him.

"Cole!" Connor chides, the child laughs, knowing he's in the wrong. 

"Hehe, sorry. Hi Nines, Dad talks about you sometimes, you worked at the police?"

"Correct" Nines hadn't expected Lieutenant Anderson to be talking about him to his child. 

Connor smiles "That's right, he worked with me and daddy. And Nines worked with Gavin. And now we're all back together and I got to meet you."

Cole leans round on Connor's lap to address his father "He looks like Dad, is it confusing?"

 _Ah..._ Dad and Daddy are two different titles for Hank Anderson and Connor it would seem.

Lieutenant Anderson chuckles, shaking his head "Nah."

Cole starts helping himself to the inside of Connors coat pocket before pulling out a plastic dinosaur, extending it out to him. 

"Dad made this for me, isn't it cool?" 

Nines looks the toy over, it's a detailed Velociraptor, each scale a slightly different hue and eyes almost life-like. 'Cool' is not a term he would use but the child seems so very happy to show off his toy.

"Yes it is very... Cool."

The lieutenant laughs "Hell yeah it is"

Connor offers his hand to Cole with a fond smile and the dinosaur is promptly stomped across his friend's palm. The child attempting to roar as he shoves it toward Connor's unflinching face. _That_ is why he tends to keep his distance from children... But... So long as it's not aimed at him he supposes Cole is a fairly likable child

Cole pipes up "Dad makes the best toys" and the Lieutenant pretends to be offended. 

"Oh I see how it is, pickin favorites again huh?"

Connor laughs "I make the toys, you tell the stories. I haven't the imagination for those Hank"

"And Mommy does the pictures for the stories, don't forget Mommy" 

The lieutenant ruffles up Cole's hair and sits down beside Connor. 

"We didn't forget Mommy Cole don't worry."

Connor looks guilty and makes an apologetic face toward Hank. Mouthing the word 'sorry'. It would seem he did forget.

"Okay!" Cole seems none the wiser and hops off Connor's lap, heading back for the play ground before working his way up the steps of a slide.

"I hear you took a bit more persuading than Connor did?" the Lieutenant asks and Nines turns his attention back to his friends. 

"I was... Reluctant to accept the possibility of happiness after..." He swallows, having to remind himself that's no longer the case and reaches behind him searching for Gavin's hand, relief washing through him when he finds it "I had accepted that death would be the end of existence, I wasn't prepared for such a... Illogical thing"

Hank nods "Yeah same here, my ex wife - Cole's Mom - was waiting for me, never had a great relationship with my parents, guess that shows. But yeah, Connor here damn near knocked me off my feet when he arrived"

Connor blushes and bumps his shoulder into the Lieutenant. "I was so happy to see you..."

"Yeah, happy enough to try and eat my face off before I had time to try and introduce you to anything... You ever been mouth tackled by someone crying their eyes out? It's a fucking mess"

His friend rolls his eyes and leans back against the lieutenant but addresses Nines "Thank you... For being there with me. I wouldn't have been able to do it on my own and it would've taken that much longer to find Hank again"

Nines nods "Of course"

"And... Sorry for the grief everyone gave you afterwards and... Thank you for uh... Honoring my wishes I saw how much trouble you got into because of that"

Ah yes, the two years in and out of court "It's fine, things are... Good again."

Connor laughs softly "They really are, when Gavin arrived I figured you wouldn't be long to follow... Though your method was a little... Extreme"

Nines sighs "Yes Gavin has already made that abundantly clear. I was... Distraught"

Gavin squeezes his hand, bands clicking and Connor nods "Understandable"

The lieutenant however decides to add with a laugh none the less "You looked like some death metal album cover, I was getting flashbacks to Lord of the Lost"

Nines closes his eyes realizing that this is likely - now he's in the apparent afterlife - the funniest thing in the world to his deceased friends. Hank had died of a heart attack, Gavin in his sleep, Connor had commit suicide... Yes, but in a simple fashion. In the literal heat of the moment Nines had turned to self immolation.

"Dramaaaqueeen" Gavin whispers behind him and Nines snatches his hand back of out of his traitorous wretch of a husband's grip. He's going to regret that for all of eternity.

"If I'd known there would be an afterlife I would have chosen to follow in your footsteps Connor but yes, thank you very much. I'm so happy you were all so entertained" 

Connor pulls a face "It wasn't funny at the time Nines. Like I said, time passes differently here. It's been a while since you died. We could see you were going to be here soon but we didn't know you were going to go out like that"

"More like went up... in flames" Gavin mumbles under his breath and Nines turns to face him . 

"Unlike you by the time you hit your fifties Gavin..." Nines makes a point to flick his thigh beside his groin.

Gavin rolls his eyes "Fuck you."

Hank laughs "Really, fifties? Weeeak"

Gavin shrugs "Hey this isn't about me, this is about burning man over here and his emo way out"

Nines scowls and attempts to explain "I was trying to melt my plastic into your ashes so we could be together again." As soon as the words are out of his mouth he regrets them. He's not so sure he likes this slow human brain.

"...That sounds pretty fucking emo to me babe"

Connor and Hank exchange a look over the term of endearment and Nines sighs. Well... Now Gavin's young again he can pay him back for this later. Biting his thumb earlier proves pain still exists and he keeps a stoic expression as he mulls things over. It's been far too long since one of their play sessions.

"Perhaps" Is all Nines will agree to. 

"Well, I for one am just happy you're here again Nines" Connor smiles warmly 

"Hey Daddy?" Cole shouts over from the swingset "Will you push me again?" 

The lieutenant chuckles, pressing a kiss to Connors cheeks before going over to the child "Sure thing Cole" 

"Yaaaay!" 

Nines can't help a smile, the child's upbeat energy is infectious. Connor leans over, still watching the Lieutenant push Cole on the swings 

"Half of what could be considered time here Cole is with Hank and I and the other half he's with Hanks ex-wife. We have him at the moment till she lets us know she's ready to have him back. I love having Cole around, we're going to the beach later to collect shells. We build sand castles and stick them to the sides-"

Connor continues on and Nines listens with half interest, seems his friend had adopted the trait of parents believing everyone shares their adoration for everything to do with their child. He's just happy to hear his friends voice again, even if he is rambling on... Eventually though, he stops.

"Anyways, I'm going to join Hank. I'm glad you're back Nines, I missed you."

"Thank you and I missed you too" He admits, watching his friend to leave to join his partner and apparent foster son. 

There's a tingle at the back of his head again and upon blinking they're back home. Nines finds himself needing to stretch, a strange sensation but once he does so, it's wonderfully cathartic. Hands trail up under his shirt as Nines stretches his arms above his head and he opens his eyes to find Gavin looking back up at him. That knowing smirk on his features and playful glint in his eye Nines has missed so very much. 

"You look good Babe..." Gavin mutters, sliding his hands across Nines stomach. 

He strokes across his partner's neck "As do you... Though a touch a purple might suit you Dear"

Gavin grins and growls impatiently, tugging Nines by the front waistband of his jeans towards the bedroom "Damn fucking right it would. Come on, I been waiting too long for this"

Nines chuckles and allows himself to be guided to their room, time sure does pass differently here. He can never say for certain just how long they were _catching up_ for, but he'd felt the tingle at the back of his head sixteen separate times before he decided to answer the Invitation. Everything is perfect again, back with his friends, his husband. Nines has grown rather fond of Cole, he's even earned the title Uncle.

Whether a day or centuries have passed by now, Nines does not know. He's never had to introduce anyone, perhaps that's for the best. He'll never understand the logic of this place but inside here, it would seem the sands of time are frozen, and he's content to spend the rest of forever and a day beside those precious few that made his life worth living and the afterlife worth existing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this story was supposed to be the one chapter of Connor. I ended up adding this, dunno whether I've ruined the simplicity of it. Probably did. Anyways, I guess I wanted to write some happily ever after crap. 
> 
> I personally don't believe in the afterlife either but I had a go at writing what I hope it would be if there was one. 
> 
> Everyone's together and happy.


End file.
